The Neo Decade
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: It's been 5 days since Decade defeated all the Riders in the Great Rider War. But now a New Rider has arrisen to defeat Decade and stop him from winning the Great Rider War. (DiEnd is not the one who helps Neo Decade defeat Decade, sorry guys.), oh, and finally meet Kamen Rider Dekadon in action! NEO KAMEN RIDE...DECADE! (Highschool DXD starts Chap. 3). SO, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!
1. The Beginning

**Decade : Neo Journey**

Decade and DiEnd both glare at eachother, then begin to fight, but DiEnd's attacks are unable to touch the Destroyer of Worlds, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!** * he jumped into the air and kicked into DiEnd's helmet, knocking him back.

 **It has been a month since the Great Rider War began, and the other Riders have been destroyed, leaving only Ultimate Kuuga to fight the Destroyer of Worlds.**

Decade was walking down a road of rubble, the Rider picked a card up from the ground, "Decade!" Ultimate Kuuga punched at Decade, but his fist was caught. "Tsukasa!" Kuuga punched again, but Decade caught his other, he then kicked Kuuga back, Kuuga growled, then charged toward Decade with a fully powered fist, "HA!" he growled, * **ATTACK RIDE...INVISIBLE!** * Decade dissappeared before the fist hit, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!** * Decade jumped into the air and kicked into Kuuga's face, causing his black armor to explode. Decade dehenshined while looking at the Kuuga card, he walked forward as the Decadriver surrounded the broken Kuuga helmet left on the floor.

Decade looked back to see Kiva-la and DiEnd standing, * **ATTACK RIDE...CLOCK UP!** * he went into speedy motion, punching and kicking Kiva-la and DiEnd, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!** * Decade finished with a kick into DiEnd, knocking into a building, he looked back at Kiva-la, who dehenshined from fear. Decade dehenshined and walked away, throwing back his camera and dissappeared in a portal. "Tsukasa...kun.." The Tsukasa Natsumi loved was now gone, gone forever, cause she had nothing she could do to get the old Tsukasa back.

* * *

 **5 Days Later...**

Masumoto Kenoichi was walking home from High School, "I just wish something good actually happened in my life.." he sighed, then walked further down the street, then heard a loud screech. "Nani?!" He ducked to dodge a large flying bat creature, Fangires were everywhere, Orphenochs were turning the people into sand, "What the?!" Kenoichi ran into an alleyway, then he saw a red glow on the ground, he picked up a Decadriver and Ridebooker with Red stripes along the Black lined edges, "Could this be~?!" he looked up into the air, "Well...I've got to try!" Kenoichi placed the Decadriver on his waist, straps flew out of it and wrapped around him, forming a belt, he attached the Ridebooker to the side, "This one right?!" he pulled a card that looked like Decade except with blue eyes and red card horns instead of black, the magenta was shining silver. " **Henshin!** " He slid the card into the Decadriver, * **Neo Kamen Ride...** * he shoved the sides of the buckle together, * **DECADE!** * he began to transform into the Rider inside of the card. Kenoichi became Kamen Rider Neo Decade and fought against the monsters that were attacking his city.

Neo Decade pulled another card out of the Ridebooker, * **ATTACK RIDE...BLAST!** * he pulled out the Ridebooker Blast form and fired at the Imagin around him, * **ATTACK RIDE...SLASH!** * the Ridebooker changed to Slash form and he slashed at the Imagins. Neo Decade slid another Rider card into the buckle, * **KAMEN RIDE...KABUTO!** * Neo Decade changed into the Kabuto suit except with the Red changed to Silver striped grey, he then threw another card into his buckle, * **ATTACK RIDE...CLOCK UP!** * he ran in speedy motion knocking back the Worm opponent. He then slid another Final Attack Ride card into the buckle, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...K-K-K-KABUTO!** * he spinkicked into a Worm, exploding it completely. Then Orphenoch warriors charged toward him, * **KAMEN RIDE...FAIZ!** * he transformed into Faiz X and punched an Orphenoch back, then the Auto Vajin landed behind him, he pulled out the Faiz Blade and slashed at his opponents, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-FAIZ!** * Neo Decade's foot glew bright red, he jumped into the air, a target shooted into the last Orphenoch, "HA!" he kicked into the target, exploding the Orphenoch and changing back to Neo Decade form.

* * *

Kenoichi pulled the sides apart and dehenshined, "That was intense.." he sighed, then walked away, then looked back at the downed Fangire, "YOU...WILL...PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted at the Neo Rider, but Kenoichi just kept walking away, then the defeated creatures exploded. "Man, that guy was a pain.." Kenoichi said, then took a photo of the sky, then walked off. He saw a silver liquid moving portal, he walked through it and the portal closed behind him, "Nanitachi?!" he asked himself, Kenoichi took a picture of a building, then saw a man in a white sweater. "Hello.." The man said, walking along the lines of the street, "You may be confused since I haven't really introduced myself.." he continued, "Ore wa Wataru...Kurenai Wataru.." the man introduced himself, Kurenai then sat, snapping to show him the collision of the worlds. "The Worlds have gone in chaos from the Rider known as Decade.." Kurenai explained, Kenoichi was confused, "What's in it for me?" he asked the man, "If you save the worlds, you can keep the Driver.." Kurenai said, "If you don't...Then you lose it.." Kenoichi thought about it, "Fine...I'll do it.." he said, "Only cause I want to keep the Driver.." Kenoichi added. "Then you will start travelling through the worlds...In Decade's path, fixing everything he corrupted.." Kurenai began, "Start with Kuuga.." he added. Kenoichi nodded and began to walk away, "Oh and...Good luck.." Kurenai added, Kenoichi nodded again while walking into another portal.

 **The shape of the Neo Decadriver surrounded Kenoichi's head, his smirk mostly captured, then the Neo Decadriver is pushed together.**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : YEAH! WE'RE BACK EVERYBODY!**

 **KamenRiderExcalibur : Sorry we took so long...We were on vacation...**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : This is our newest Kamen Rider Production...Neo Decade : The Savior of Worlds.**

 **Kuuga : Chatto...When do I get introduced?!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : Next episode! Baka!**

 **Kuuga : BAKA?! NANI?!**

 **Decade : YUUSUKE! HE SAID NEXT EPISODE!**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : Decade and Kuuga are introduced next episode, Neo Decade comes to save Kuuga from Decade with a Dimensional Neo Kick..**

 **KamenRiderExcalibur : DON'T SPOOL!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : NO!**

 **KamenRiderExcalibur : YOU HAD TO SPOIL MAN!**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : Hey...WHERE'S HE GOING?!**

 **? : Hm?**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : Well..Let's begin!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool, Excalibur, and Dekadon : HENSHIN!**

 **? : WHAT THE FU~ UGH! -Explodes-**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : LET'S PRACTICE OUR GOBUSTER TRANSFORMATIONS!**

 **KamenRiderDekadon : But wait...We need a girl and another guy...**

 **KamenRiderExcalibur : LET'S IMAGINE THEN FOOLS!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : SUPER POWER TIME!**

 **KamenRiderFemule : Huh?!**

 **KamenRiderX7 : What the hell?!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : BUSTERS! HENSHIN STANDBY!**

 **KamenRiderX7 : Wait what?!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : HENSHIN READY!**

 **All : LET'S MORPHIN!**

 **KamenRiderDeadpool : See ya next episode...**

 **Will Neo Decade be able to face the mighty Decade, Destroyer of Worlds just at his beginning?!**

 **"HENSHIN!"**


	2. World One

**Episode 2 : Kuuga's World Part 1**

 **It's been 2 weeks since Kenoichi went through the portal, and he's finally made it to Kuuga's world. Now...Journey through the Decade...**

Kenoichi awoke in a strange Photo Studio, "Wait...This is where Decade took his journey.." he got up and walked into the living room, he saw a poster of Decade Violent Emotion standing while the other riders were dead on the floor. "This is right before the Rider War ended...I have to save them!" Kenoichi ran outside, he saw Decade and Kuuga battling, * **ATTACK RIDE...GIGANT!** * Decade fired the Gigant Cannon into Kuuga, knocking the Heisei Original back. "Kuuga! **Henshin!** " Kenoichi placed the Neo Decade card into the Neo Decadriver, * **NEO KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!** * Kenoichi transformed into Neo Decade and began slashing at Decade, "Decade...Doshide?!" Neo Decade asked, Decade laughed, "You amuse me...But you don't seem to have the strength.." Decade pulled out a card, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!** * Decade jumped into the air, * **ATTACK RIDE...INVISIBLE!** * Neo Decade used the Invisibility Card to dodge Decade's Dimensional Rider Kick. "You're smart..." Decade admired, "I've never had such an interesting fight since the Rider War began.." he added, Neo Decade pulled out another card, but then a familiar boot kicked him back. It was Kamen Rider Raizo, "What do you want?!" Neo Decade glared, "You came to change everything...You came to cause even more destruction, didn't you?!" Raizo growled, "HA!" he charged toward Neo Decade, Neo Decade dodged all his attacks, * **ATTACK RIDE...BLAST!** * he pulled out the Ridebooker and changed it into Blast Mode.

Neo Decade blasted Raizo in the stomach, "Listen...I came here to stop this trouble..Alright?!" he explained to Raizo, "Hmph..." Raizo dehenshined at the same time as Neo Decade. Kenoichi and Yomotaru Utchy glared at each other. "So you came to save us?" Utchy asked, "Yeah..." Kenoichi began, "Kurenai Wataru explained to me that I have to save the worlds from Decade..." Kenoichi turned around and saw Decade walking toward them.

Kenoichi pulled out the Neo Decadriver and placed it on his waist, "Listen..I don't want to fight now.." Tsukasa said as he dehenshined. Kenoichi watched as Tsukasa smirked, "I'd like to say something now..I'm not the enemy here..I'm trying to prevent the Enemy from coming!" Tsukasa pointed out. Yomotaru growled, "Then who is?!" he asked, "Kamen Rider..Dark Decade.." Tsukasa said, "Dark..Decade?" Kenoichi asked, "Well..He's not your typical person.." Tsukasa began to explain, "He can take the shape of any human in any world.." Kenoichi turned around and looked at Yomotaru, "Don't look at me..I just found this out.." Yomotaru said. Tsukasa and Kenoichi turned around to see a Black and Gold Version of Kamen Rider Decade with Blue Eyes. Kenoichi henshined and charged toward Dark Decade, trying to slash at him, but was kicked into the pit, holding on to the rail with everything he could. "KENOICHI!" Yomotaru transformed into Raizo and tried punching at Dark Decade, but he was kneed in the stomach and slammed into the ground. Tsukasa fired energy bullets at Dark Decade, but all of them missed and Tsukasa's stomach was met by the Lord Of the Negatives' fist. Tsukasa passed out from it and was carried out of the room, "Tsukasa!" Neo Decade climbed up and tried following after Dark Decade, but he didn't have a Super Machine of his own.

* * *

 **A Decade like no other...He has come from another world to save the rest..His name...**

 **Miageru hoshi.. : Kenoichi was walking through a destroyed building.**

 **Sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite! : He saw a hurt little girl on the ground and healed her with a Ride Card.**

 **Seiza no you! : Kenoichi turned around to see all previous 16 Riders..**

 **Sen De musubu shunkan, Hajimaru Legend.. : A girl hangs from the ceiling and lands in front of Kenoichi.**

 **AURORA yurameka jikuu koete! : Neo Decade and Decade both kick into Dark Decade.**

 **Tobikumu meisoi suru PARALLEL WORLD! : Kenoichi places the Neo Decadriver on his waist.**

 **ON THE ROAD! : Neo Decade riding a motorcycle that looks like the Decacruiser except with silver on it instead of white and a golden stripe on the top with a Decade Symbol in the front middle.**

 **Dare no tobi no tochuu! : Kenoichi henshins and slashes a Fangire in half.**

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame! : Raizo punches through five Fangire, then turns to Warrior Form and slashes through a Shocker Soldier.**

 **Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o WE'RE ALL TRAVELERS! : Raizo and Neo Decade ride their bikes until they encounter Drive (Type Tridoron).**

 **Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru! : Neo Decade and Drive clash their fists, causing a massive explosion that wrips the screen in half, showing Dark Decade with an army of Nega Riders behind him.**

 **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte! : Dark Decade slashed through Drive (Type Tridoron), Gaim (Kiwami Arms), Wizard (Infinity Style), Fourze (Cosmic States), OOO (Super Tatoba), W (Gold Extreme), Decade (Complete), Kiva (Emperor Form), Den-O (Liner Form), Kabuto (Hyper Body), Hibiki (Armed Shin), Blade (King State), Faiz (Blaster Module), Ryuki (Survive), Agito (Shining Mode), and Kuuga (Rising Ultimate), causing multiple large explosions before jumping onto his Super Machine, the Nega Decacruiser.**

 **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku.. : Neo Decade clashes his Neo Strike Kick with Dark Decade Nega Dimension Kicker, causing a large explosion.**

 **Michi ni kawaru no darou.. : DiEnd fires into the screen, summoning a Decade Symbol.**

 **Mokugekise yo JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE! : DenLiner flies by, moving out of the way from Neo Decade and Decade (Complete) kicking into the Decade Symbol, changing it into a Title Screen.**

* * *

Kenoichi was sitting in a large room, Yomotaru trying to whipe the blood off his arm, but it stung him everytime he touch it. Kenoichi then punched the wall, causing a crack and a tiny crater from his punch that was formed into the Decade Symbol. The Crater began to bright red and opened the wall to show a Super Machine that has silver body structer, a golden stripe on the front and back with a Decade Symbol, a red seating module with a red rubber on the Steering Handlers, the wheeling of the motorbike was very unique, with a red rubber around the golden pair of wheels. Kenoichi got onto it, "Aw man..This baby needs a name.." Kenoichi rubbed the bike a little more, "YOSH! Neo-Chaser!" later, Kenoichi and Yomotaru were riding. They began to dodge attacks from a large Grongi in the air, he revved up faster and as he began to turn to dodge an attack, he blasted straight at the Grongi, perfect hit. Four grey illusions of the grongi went into the creature, causing it to explode. "How'd you know it would work?" Yomotaru asked, "I didn't.." Kenoichi replied, they both laughed and rode in the direction Dark Decade went.

N-Dabuva-Zeba was in the way of Kenoichi and Yomotaru, "Move it!" Kenoichi said, pulling out the Decadriver, but Yomotaru put his hand in front of Kenoichi, "I will fight..You get Tsukasa.." he said, summoning the Arcle Belt, " **Henshin!** " Yomotaru transformed into Raizo again and began to punch at N-Dabuva-Zeba, but missed each strike. He was punched into his Super Machine, the Ride Biker, "Hayaku~!" Raizo got up and punched the Fire ball that was about to hit Kenoichi, who nodded and ran in. He hid behind a pillar and watched as energy was sucked out of Tsukasa into a machine, "Your Rider will be useful in the Rider War.." Dark Decade smirked, "You can't make another...The Worlds can't handle the power being extracted from it!" Tsukasa tried to struggle out, "Struggle all you want..It's just helping me more.." Dark Decade laughed sinisterly, but hearing a footstep, "Who's there?!" Dark Decade turned to see Kenoichi. "Ore no tatsu!" Kenoichi placed on the Neo Decadriver and Four Illusions came around him and onto him, causing him to become Neo Decade as he charged toward Dark Decade, slashing at him violently. "Kenoichi! NO!" Tsukasa tried to struggle out even more, Neo Decade then changed the Ride Booker to Blast State, "YOSH!" he fired the blast at Dark Decade, causing him to fly back. "Are you a fool..You think you can defeat me?!" Dark Decade placed his Hissatsu Card into the buckle, jumping into the air and performing the Nega Dimension Kick!

Neo Decade was flying straight out of the building, N-Dabuva-Zeba grabbed Raizo and threw him into the air, both the Riders landing on their backs, "K-Kisama!" Yomotaru said once he dehenshined. "I told you that there's not beating me.." Dark Decade laughed, "Maybe we can't beat you...But as long as we can stand and fight...We will try no matter what...So Nega Decade...Come and attack if you want..But no matter what, WE WILL STILL FIGHT!" Kenoichi said as he got up, placing the Neo Decadriver on his waist, quickly opening it up as Yomotaru summoned Arcle, " **HENSHIN!** " they both shouted, illusions appeared around the two and they became Rider form, "I admire you, Kenoichi-chan.." Raizo admired, "Arigatou, Raizo.." Neo Decade replied, he then pulled out a Card, * **ATTACK RIDE ~ SHINAKA BI!** * Raizo gained large gauntlets around his fists, Neo Decade pulled out his sword as the screen spun around the two riders back to back.

 **Action-ZERO Plays..**

Neo Decade slashed through Grongi Elite Soldiers, Raizo kneed a Grongi in the stomach and threw it into another. Raizo became Komodo State and began knocking back other Grongi with the Chou Staff, "Ikuzo!" Neo Decade pulled out a card, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE ~ R-R-R-R-RAIZO!** * energy surrounded both the Riders feet, they both jumped into the air and kicked into N-Dabuva-Zeba, but a flame shield was creating, giving them a harder time to kick in, "Kenoichi!" Tsukasa was able to get out and assisted, * **FINAL ATTACK RIDE ~ D-D-D-DECADE! / ATTACK RIDE ~ ILLUSION!** * the Three Decades assisted by helping kick into N-Dabuva-Zeba, causing an even larger explosion.

 **Song Over..**

Kenoichi was about to ride into a world portal with the Neo Chaser, "Chatto..Why don't you come with us?" Tsukasa asked, "Us?" Kenoichi asked. He found himself in a large building, known as the Hikari Photo Studio, "Geez.." Kenoichi looked around. Tsukasa patted his shoulder, "Natsumi, Yusuke, Kaito, and Old man are busy in the kitchen right now..So we'll be fine in here." he explained, Kenoichi nodded and sat down at the couch and breathed, "Why would Wataru tell me that~" Kenoichi then realized it, Dark Decade just disguised himself as Wataru to try and get Kenoichi to take down Tsukasa. "He used me!" Kenoichi growled, he stood up and clutched his fist, "Oi, relax.." Tsukasa said. Kenoichi nodded and sat back down, Natsumi came in with a pan of food, wearing a maid dress, "NANI?!" both Tsukasa and Kenoichi shouted.

* * *

 **Neo Decadriver covers the screen and Tsukasa appears and points to the screen, illusions appear and it changes to Kenoichi with a thumbs up.**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Ok..I'll give you a summary of the next episode of Sengoku of Zero..So, during a battle with Jam, Kurama's father becomes a Overlord Inves version of Kamen Rider Jam. Therefore, Gurai called his new Rider based form Jam Beats, still calling himself a Kamen Rider since the Sengoku Driver is still on his waist. But once Jam Beats knocks Guridan far into the forest after activating his Squash Attack, "Beats Strike", no one has known the where abouts of Kurama, ok, no more spoilers..Hope you enjoy this episode of KAMEN RIDER NEO DECADE!**


	3. World Two (Part 1)

_**Main Characters in this Episode :**_

 _ **Kenoichi - Kamen Rider Neo Decade, the man who was going to defeat the evil in the world.**_

 _ **Gremory Rias - The demon girl who is first introduced when she was playing Chess.**_

 _ **Akeno - Introduced when Kenoichi finds Jinme Katsubo, the Devil Beast that was born from Hell itself, the underground of hell.**_

 _ **Hajiman Shin - The Leader of the Devil Beasts who first appears when Kenoichi goes to find Jinme Katsubo.**_

 _ **Jinme Katsubo - A young boy who was attacked by Devil Beasts, later being revealed to be a traitor of the Devil Beasts, causing Kenoichi to have to protect him since they weakened Jinme's Power. First introduced when Devil Beasts throw him into a tree in the forest, attacked because he wanted to be part of Human Society.**_

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Decade! :_

 _Neo Decade was fighting against Decade, Raizo jumped at Neo Decade, Tsukasa's power was being absorbed into a machine Dark Decade was using._ **"ORE WA KAMEN RIDER!"**

* * *

 **Episode 3 : Saisho ro Devil Kisama! (The Bastard Demon!)**

The Hikari Studio appeared in front of a large high school, Kenoichi walked out to see the outside of the new world, "I gotta help out Den-O..Masa kura, Kenoichi..(Don't mess up, Kenoichi..)" Tsukasa informed, "Arigatou, Tsukasa-chan.." Kenoichi said as the Hikari Studio disappeared, "Guess I'm on my own once again.." Kenoichi said. He slammed the Neo Decadriver on his waist, "Time for some fun." he said, * **ATTACK RIDE ~ INVISIBLE!** * Kenoichi disappeared to reveal a glowing blue Decade Symbol.

* * *

 **It has been a week since the Chou Rider Toutsuzen (Great Rider War) ended.**

 **But now a New Rider arises from it, what does this new Dimensional Traveller see in his eyes?**

 **Miageru Hoshi! : Kenoichi gets up from his chair and looks around.**

 **Sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite! : Kenoichi runs into a abandoned factory, the screen raised up to the air as a post appeared on it, saying "Kamen Rider Does Not Belong to Me, neither does Highschool DXD, just Kamen Rider Neo Decade and the Neo Riders."**

 **Seiza no you! : Kenoichi picks up a burnt card and looks around, walking forward a little more.**

 **Se de musubu shunkan! : Kenoichi is encounter by a Devil Beast.**

 **Hajimaru** ** _Legend_** **! : Kenoichi backflips to dodge an attack.**

 ** _AURORA_** **yurameku jikuu koete! : Kenoichi places the Neo DecaDriver on his waist, placing the card into the buckle and becoming Neo Decade.**

 **Tobikumu meisou suru** ** _PARALLEL WORLD_** **! : Neo Decade punches the beast back and pulled out the RideBooker (Sword Mode).**

 ** _ON THE ROAD_** **! : Neo Decade begins to slash at the beast until it falls on the ground with a burnt / mark on it's chest.**

 **Dare no tobi no tochuu! : The Devil Beast gets up and faces a blast from the RideBooker, causing it to fall out the window, the Neo Decade jumping after it.**

 **Hontou no jibun jishin deau TAME! : Neo Decade slashes at the Devil Beast as they fall, causing a large explosion once they land.**

 **Aruki tsuzeru no sa ima o** ** _We're All Travelers_** **! : As a red haired girl asks him who he is, he puts two fingers to the side of his head, and then launches them off.**

 **BOKU NO me no mae ni hirogaru! : Neo Decade dehenshins once he gets on the Neo Chaser and rides off.**

 **Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte! : The Red Girl tries to run after, but stops once she sees the bike enter the road.**

 **Atarashi yoake e to tsuzuku! : Kenoichi rides through the road, passing cars, memories of other Riders fighting against Kaijin cover the sky.**

 **Michi ni kawaru no darou! : Kenoichi rides even faster toward a large white light.**

 **Mokugekise Yo** ** _JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE_** **! : Kenoichi becomes Neo Decade before ramping into the light, turning it into a Decade symbol.**

* * *

Kenoichi was walking around and a Red portal came over Kenoichi and changed his clothes to School Uniform, "Well..Looks like I'm going to school.." Kenoichi sighed. He walked into the high school and saw as everyone was talking together, he was walking in and went to the top room. Kenoichi opened the door to see a girl playing a game of chess, "Oi, nai sore ka? (Hey, mind if I join?)" he asked her, "Yo, semo ni.. (No, not at all..)" she responded happily. Kenoichi began to play carefully, but he then placed it at the right place, but a red glow caused her pieces to move, making a win. "Well..There ya go.." Kenoichi stood up and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not a sore loser.." he informed to her, "Good to know." she said. Kenoichi heard a lot of screaming coming from outside, he ran straight out the door. The girl just stared at the open door, "Where'd he have to go?" she asked herself, Kenoichi was hit in the stomach by a Devil Beast.

Kenoichi stopped against the wall, "I guess the naughty children are to be punished." he said as he pulled out the Neo Decadriver, placing it on his waist. Kenoichi pulled out the Neo Decade card, " **Henshin!** " he slammed the card into the buckle, * **NEO KAMEN RIDE~** * he then slammed the sides together, filling in the empty space. * **DECADE!** * the illusions kicked back the Devil Beast as they came onto Kenoichi, the code horns hit into the Devil Beast's shoulder before coming onto Neo Decade's head. "Time to take out the trash.." Neo Decade said, "I'M NOT TRASH!" the beast growled, charging toward the Neo Rider with much power, he tried to stab him but missed each strike, Neo Decade chopped the blade in half and pulled out the RideBooker, "Let me show you a real blade.." he said as the RideBooker turned to Sword Mode. He slashes through a Devil Beast and kicks back another, but one with two blades sticking out of his hands tried to slash at Neo Decade in surprise, he blasted the creature and pulled out a card, * **FINAL** **ATTACK RIDE ~ D-D-D-DECADE!** * Neo Decade held the RideBooker (Gun Mode) targetted at the Devil Beast who he just shot, he pushed the trigger and a large line of energy came through the cards into one side of him, then another from the other side.

Once the massive amount of energy smoke cleared, Neo Decade dehenshined, picking up his bag and was about to walk off, "Nani Sore?" the red girl from before asked. "Ore..Neo Decade.." Kenoichi waved before walking to class, he was sitting in the middle of class B7-9. Kenoichi noticed a flower was beginning to fade, "Oi..Kirihama-Sensei.." Kenoichi said, "Your flower.." he pointed to it, showing the teacher, who gasped in shock. Everyone was walking out of class, two other guys walked up to Kenoichi, "DUDE! YOU SAVED US TWICE MAN!" the one with glasses said, "How can we repay you?" the one with the shaved head said. Kenoichi stopped, "By taking these tickets and seeing that movie that's came in the theatre yesterday.." Kenoichi said, "How is this us repaying you?" The shaved headed teen asked, "Because I need those tickets gotten rid of..Just do it.." Kenoichi said, the two ran to the movie theatre. The red haired girl from before was looking at a chess box, but suddenly bumped into Kenoichi. "My bad.." Kenoichi said while getting up, helping her up and looking at the chess box. "Hmm..A full edition huh?" Kenoichi gave it back to her, then began to walk away, once he got to the bridge on his way to the forest, there was a girl. "Wanna..Be my Boyfriend?" She asked him, "Sorry..For one, I don't know your name, two, I don't really want to date anyone yet..and three, I'm not really in the time for a date." Kenoichi tried to walk passed her, but she began to change, "Oh, why now?" Kenoichi asked himself, the girl tried to stab him, but he dodged it.

He pulled out the Neo Decadriver and placed it on his waist, then placed the card in and dodged another blade, * **NEO KAMEN RIDE ~ DECADE!** * Kenoichi henshined and slashed through four blades. Neo Decade then shot at her arm, causing the blades to fall onto the ground and shatter, "I saw that coming.." the Neo Rider smirked. But what he didn't was a stab in the back, straight through the chest, "Clever~" he dehenshined and fell to the ground.

* * *

Later, he woke up in bed, like all that happened earlier was a dream, but he noticed the red haired girl from earlier, he checked under the blinket, his pajamas. "Phew.." Kenoichi said, he looked around, trying not to wake the girl up, "Ohayo.." she said as she woke up, yawning as Kenoichi saw all over her. "AH! YOU'RE FINE WITH ME SEEING THIS?!" He said as he closed his eyes, "Don't worry..Everyone sees this.." she informed, "Wait..What's your name anyway?" he asked as he opened up, "Gremory Rias." she said. Rias looked at Kenoichi and began to look at his waist, seeing the Neo Decadriver, "What is that exactly?" she asked the Neo Rider, "Don't ask me." Kenoichi replied, standing up, "But it's only usable by me, believe me, my friend tried." he said. Kenoichi then tossed her clothes to Rias, then he opened the door, walking out and heading to school wearing the uniform.

Rias smirked, then put on her clothes and followed. Rias looked at the school roof, "So..Why did you save me?" Kenoichi asked her, "Because..I had to.." Rias lied, but Kenoichi believed it. He just sighed and decided to headed in, he then noticed a burned card in the wall. The nametag that was nearly burned said " _Katsubo Jinme_ ", he suddenly thought about the recent capturing of people by demons. "Damn!" Kenoichi ran out to find Jinme, whoever he was, Rias noticing Kenoichi going off.

* * *

A boy was thrown into a tree in the forest and fell to his knees, "Do you want to be human now?" a Devil Beast asked. The little boy tried running off but got surrounded, he tried using his magic to blast the Devil Beasts around him, but was blasted in the back and knocked down. Ride Cards hit onto the Devil Beast, they flew into the hand of Kenoichi. He smirked and walked up toward the boy, "Katsubo Jinme, right?" he asked, the young demon nodded. Kenoichi picked him up and ran off with him, a woman smirking as he escaped, "Well..How about we do a little game?" she said, "What kind of game?!" one of them asked.

* * *

Kenoichi was back at school, Jinme wearing a Kuoh Academy Jacket to camaflouge from the Devil Beasts. "Arigatou, Kenoi-san.." Jinme was grateful, "Don't sweat it.." Kenoichi smiled to him before walking him to class.

* * *

 **A Decade Title Covered the Screen, on top of a To Be Continued Transition.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Ghost!**

A Young Teen was with his father, until a spirit caused an aura blast at them. Later, the young teen was standing in front of a large castle like school, he walked in slowly and became invisible, soon being visible when he bumps into a little girl. "I'm Takeru.." He introduced himself, * **EYE!** * the Ghost Driver said after Takeru placed in the Ore Eyecon, * **BATCHIRIMINA (X2)!** * he smirked when he saw the Ganma charging toward him. " **Henshin!** " Takeru shoved in a lever and began to tranform into a suit with black and much orange designs, also a black hoodie with an Orange highlighting covering a helmet with a horn and two black eyes, much relating to an alien. "Ore wa...Ghost!" The Rider said preforming the Omega Drive kick attack on the final Ganma soldier.


End file.
